


head over heels in the moment

by twinks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Harry pines, High School AU, Lots of beans are spilled by Liam, M/M, Niall is also annoyed, SO MUCH FLUFF, Thanks Liam, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zayn is annoyed, and Liam's a mutual friend who so happens to spill lots of beans, louis is oblivious, side Ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinks/pseuds/twinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry realizes he’s completely, absolutely head over heels for Louis once he prints out exactly twenty eight valentine cards while listening to an instrumental version of “Lovebug” by the Jonas Brothers.</p><p>...or, cutesy Valentine’s Day fic where Harry shoves valentine cards into Louis’ locker. They may or may not be sexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	head over heels in the moment

**Author's Note:**

> I might have planned this whole entire fic in class when I was supposed to be working on a project? Anyways, it’s almost Valentine’s Day and so I thought I would do a thing. This is the thing.
> 
> Dedicated first off to Lizette, who let me use a tweet of hers in here, so thank you for that! Her username on ao3 is larryscape which I highly recommend you to check out, especially her pot brownies oneshot!! She’s absolutely incredible and hilarious and groovy (insert heart). She’s also on Twitter at @ctmytown!!
> 
> Also dedicated especially for Melissa, my one and only true love and soulmate. The actual reason I wake up every morning. She beta’d because she’s whipped, hence her user @whippedlouis. Love you! ;)
> 
> Also dedicated to (this is a massive list, bear slash bare with me) Nancy(who is now dead to me), Micaela, Brenda, Mariam, Emma, Margaret, Kayla, Ruby, Sofia, Rae, Destiny, Gabriela, Grace, Hillary, Olivia, Laura, Maggie, Alex, Nicole, Mara, and Reanne!! You guys are rad.

Harry realizes he’s completely, utterly head over heels for Louis when he is printing out twenty eight Valentines Day cards while listening to an instrumental version of “Lovebug” by the Jonas Brothers.

Sadly, there isn’t a card that automatically plays “Let’s Get It On” when you open it, so instead he’s left with a blank card that he has to fill in. Originally, it was supposed to have a “hey sweet thaaang” valentine pasted to the front, but after a long and hard decision, “imma explore dat ass” with Dora smiling madly next to it was obviously the right choice. (He felt quite bad afterwards, because Dora’s a _children’s_ show for fucks sake, but he eventually got over it because he’d most definitely like to explore Louis’ ass.)

“I can’t get your smile out of my mind, I can’t get you out of my mind.” Harry sings lowly, putting small dots of glue on the front. “I think about your eyes all the time,” He pastes it down carefully, making sure it looks even and has a nice presentation, and smiles at his creation. Even though the font is Comic Sans, Dora’s hand is cut off, and its resolution is quite poor.

It’s the thought that counts, really.

Fishing his phone out from his pocket and entering his passcode, he types, " _mission get louis to love me is officially in_ _effect!!_ " and sends it to Zayn with a grin on his face.

A minute or two later, his phone lights up on his desk.

zayn!!!: _fuck yeah_

xxx

 

“Zayn, this question is really important.” Harry says, shutting his locker gently. “I’m about to do this with absolutely no chickening out, but do you think these cards are too rude?” He slings his backpack over his shoulder, holding out the two cards.

“I’d like to - like to throw my balls at you?” Zayn reads, his lips curling into an amused smile. “Do you play the trumpet? Because you’ve got me all-” And that’s really all he needs to read before releasing a loud cackle of laughter, slamming his hand into the locker beside him. “Jesus, mate! You’re telling him he makes you horny, you understand that, yeah?”

Harry looks at Zayn with wide, innocent eyes. “Of course I understand that, Zayn. I wouldn’t have picked the bloody card if I didn’t.”

“Well, the fact that they’re rude will probably attract Louis even more, honestly. We’re talking about _Louis_ , mate. Louis, as in the who got caught about to give _head_ -”

Harry shakes his head quickly, shoving his hand over Zayn’s mouth. “Don’t remind me. That was an awful time for me, my mum thought I was depressed-”

“You were.”

“I wasn’t.”

“Yes you were.”

“No, I wasn’t.”

Zayn rolls his eyes, “Nevermind about that, go put the cards in his locker before he comes. It’s nearly eight, he should be here in three minutes.”

The fact that they know the time Louis comes to school is a bit alarming, really, but Harry will argue to anyone that it’s for pure, scientific reasons which cannot be publically explained. Harry groans, though, because it’s about to happen and what if something goes wrong? “What if as I’m shoving them into the locker my finger gets caught and he comes and I’ll have to explain that I was trying to get him to fall deeply in love with me?”

“For fuck’s sake.” Zayn mutters, and then Harry’s being pushed across the shining floors against his will. It’s his shoes fault, if there’s anyone to blame, besides Zayn, that is. His shoes are slippery and gives Zayn easy access to quite literally drag him to Louis’ locker. (Harry thought of causing a scene and acting like Zayn was trying to abduct him, but that would only ruin his chance with Louis’ locker.)

Once reaching the locker, Harry’s positive that a choir of angels should have appeared or maybe even a cute little jingle sung by Zayn would have been nice for the event about to happen, but it’s just his heartbeat in his ears and shaking hands. “Here it goes.” He whispers, like that’ll hide the fact he’s shoving paper into a locker that’s definitely not his in the middle of a crowded hallway, and once he slides the last little visible part of the paper inside, he breaks out into a sprint.

He can hear the faint, “What the fuck?” from Zayn in the distance, but honestly he’d rather just get the fuck out of there before Louis catches him or sees him lurking suspiciously. He almost runs into a filled trash can, but narrowly misses it, but instead of running into a trash can he runs into a human being. A warm, giggly, blonde human being.

“Oh god,” Harry sputters, reaching out and patting Niall’s shoulders pathetically. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t-” and that’s when Harry realizes Louis is right next to Niall, and his voice fades out into a quiet, wobbly tone.

Niall pats his arm, “Quite alright, mate! Harry, right?”

He doesn’t try to even speak this time, knowing that his voice will come out like he just sucked four giant cocks. (He blames Zayn for that simile.) So he nods instead.

“Oh, hey, yeah! Harry!” Louis says, silvery and clear. “You have, like, three of my classes.” He looks up at Harry, his smile warm and friendly. Harry’s pretty sure he might be three seconds away from falling to the floor in tears. Louis does that kind of thing to him.

“Geography, Maths, and English, yeah.” Harry blurts out. He’s fucked up. He did it, he fucked up. He imagines that if Zayn were here, (which, he probably is, hiding behind a trash can) he would have facepalmed and walked away slowly.

Louis nods, “Yeah, Mr. Wills is absolute shit, right? Fuck him. He makes me hate geography more than I already do.”

Harry giggles, high and just really fucking embarrassing. “Yeah, man. Fuck him.” Fuck me, is what he really wants to say.

Crinkling his nose adorably, Louis nods to his locker. “Well, I better go put my shit away before the bell rings. See you in Mr. Fuckface’s class, babe.” He smiles, the kind of smile where he raises his eyebrows and doesn’t show any teeth, (not that Harry knows his different smiles) and walks away. He steps on his shoes each step he takes, though, and he can hear his soft voice in the midst of the chattering students, “Brand spanking new looks _weird_ , Ni. Don’t judge me.”

“He called you babe.” Zayn says suddenly, popping out from behind. Harry jumps and covers his heart with his hand in surprise. “Did you hear that?”

“Yes I did, actually. Wait, how - no, where were you?”

Snickering, Zayn points behind him. 

“Behind the trash can.”

“Somehow I guessed that, actually.”

 

xxx

 

Geography is so boring that Harry would rather let Gemma pluck his eyebrows again. Which is saying a lot, because the last time she tricked him into letting her shape them so femininely he had to wake up extra early in the morning so she could fill them. Thankfully, eyebrows grow back quite quick, so that only lasted for about a month.

“Harry, since you seem to be up in space, what’s the answer to question sixteen on the review?”

Fumbling with the paper, Harry lets out a loud “erm” before finally spotting question sixteen. “Er, Southwest Asia.”

Mr. Wills nods, his evil, piercing blue eyes not leaving his. “Pay attention, Mr. Styles.”

There’s a cough, loud and horribly fake, and Harry looks out from the corner of his eye to see Louis, looking at him with a smirk on his face. He turns more, so that Louis is in focus, and he mouths, “What a dickhead.”

Stifling a laugh, Louis nods. “He’s a wanker.”

 

xxx

 

“Tell me everything, you absolute cock.”

“Well, in Geography Mr. Fuckhole was being, well, a fuckhole, and Louis was coughing to get my attention and he told me he was a dickhead.” Harry explains, breaking apart the tater tot in his hands. “And in maths I was too much of a shithead to talk to him.”

Zayn nods, chewing a bite from his pizza thoroughly. “Want to hear about my day? Well, you’re going to anyways. In Art I was drawing a picture, and Liam came up to me and said it was brilliant. So, I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty sure we’re both getting laid this Valentine’s Day. I’m gonna be smashin’ it.”

Smirking, Harry kicks Zayn’s shoe under the table. “Don’t you mean _you’re_ gonna be smashed-”

“I would think twice about that, mate. I could always tell Louis that you’re the one that shoved those cards in his locker.” He taps his temple, “Think very carefully.”

Harry knits his eyebrows together. He hopes he doesn’t look like a baby frog, like Zayn’s once told him, because he wants to look rather intimidating. “I could tell Liam you drew explicit sex scenes involving him.”

“Wanker.”

“Prick.”

“Arsehole.”

Harry frowns. “Don’t be mean. I need to show you my other valentine cards, okay?” Harry picks his backpack up from under the lunch table and rummages through his smaller pocket, until he’s gathered them all. “Alright, have a look.”

Zayn takes them carefully, looking around once to make sure Louis isn’t around, good lad. “Nickelback dat ass up, Valentine.” he says, his voice higher in pitch, like he’s about to laugh. “I want a pizza dat butt.” He raises his eyebrow, leaning in closer. “Do you have a thing for Louis’ _arse_?”

Harry nods, “Yeah, so what?”. He rubs his hands against his thighs, which, is a thing he does when he’s about to either pee himself or get a boner. (You know, the usual.)

Shrugging, Zayn takes a huge gulp of water and flips to the next card. And, well, it was a particularly funny card, a picture of Flappy Bird with the caption, “I’m really fucking hard”, so Harry didn’t really flinch when water was suddenly splashed onto his face. “Fuck’s sake, Harry! Where do you find these?”

Wiping the droplets of water hanging from his nose, Harry sighs. “Twitter, mostly. Except I made one of them.”

“Yeah? Which one, then?”

“The Finding Nemo one.” Harry says, frowning at his wet tater tots. “It’s the one where it says “Be mine” but like, then it has the word “mine” on every single one of the birdies. Get it? Also, you owe me your tater tots because mine are soggy. Soggy, Zayn.”

Zayn scoffs, covering his tater tots with his arm. “Fuck, no. Tater tots are only in the lunch line once a week, you must be on drugs if you think I’m going to give you my tater tots, you-” He stops abruptly, eyes widened. “Louis Tomlinson is heading this way. I repeat, _Louis Tomlinson is heading this way_.”

Harry’s heart, stomach, and everything else possible drops. This is it, his last moments before his life is ruined, probably. “I’m not turning around, that would be obvious.”

“Right, then. Don’t.”

He does. He pretends like he’s popping his back, which isn’t exactly convincing, but, sure enough, Louis is walking towards their table. “Oh my fucking - Zayn, what did you do? You told him - oh, _fuck_ \- you told him, didn’t you?” Harry’s breathing has gone rapid and frighteningly close to hyperventilation, so Zayn fans him with the cards. “Hide the fucking cards,” he wheezes.

Zayn hides the fucking cards.

“Hey, lads,” Louis says, his voice orotund. “So, I’ve been walking around the tables because I have a bit of a situation. These cards,” he waves them around their faces and Harry wants to die. Fucking kill him right now, for all he cares. He can see that Zayn sort of knows, his hands outstretched and ready to choke him and put him out of his misery. “Were put in my locker by a mysterious person. I really want to know who they’re from so… you have an idea?”

Harry thinks that this is one of those moments that feel like forever. It’s probably only been a few seconds but it feels like a minute of Louis staring into his soul.

“Nope.” Zayn says nonchalantly, squinting. “I’m afraid I’ve never seen them before in my life. Like, entire life, even.”

Louis turns his focus to Harry and pushes his lips into a soft pout. “You have an idea, Harry?”

“Well, like. Maybe? I don’t really - I’m not supposed to say, actually.” Harry says, words heavy and clear. “It’s a surprise, really.”

Eyes lighting up, Louis’ lips curl into an amused smile. “A secret admirer?”

“Something like that.” Harry says slowly, his mouth cherry red from being bit at nervously. “I think he’s in my year. Maybe, I mean, I don’t know any details.”

Louis raises his eyebrows. “Ooh, a younger lad.”

Zayn clears his throat, pushing around the tater tots on his lunch tray. “I think his name starts with an H.” He shrugs, making hand motions around his head, “I feel good vibes from the letter H.”

“H, huh?” Louis smiles so wide his teeth in the back are visible and crinkles form by his eyes. He shoots Harry a quick look, and Harry’s stomach flips four times. “Maybe it’s Henry.”

“Or-” Zayn begins, but Harry’s quicker, kicking his leg under the table. He lets out a choked gasp and kicks Harry back, “Fuck, I always forget about the poles under the table.”

Louis laughs, and Harry’s absolutely sure he wants to hear that for the rest of his life. “Well, thanks, boys. See you in English, Harry.” Neither Zayn or Harry miss the cheeky smirk Louis directs to Harry.

Harry makes sure Louis is on the other side of the cafeteria before he slams his head onto the table. “He knows.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s going to corner you after English and try to suck you off in the upstairs loo.” Zayn mutters, chucking a tater tot at Harry’s shoulder.

“Heeey,” Harry whines, “What was that for?”

“For being an idiot.”

 

xxx

 

zayn!!!:   _ur welcome aha !! :) x_

zayn!!!: [picture message!]

Harry’s genuinely scared to open the picture. From past experience, it's either going to be very graphic gay porn or… some other type of porn, really. (He once stole Zayn’s phone and saw a link saved, which turned out to be gay porn that looked strikingly like him and Liam. He swore he would never tell.)

When he does open it, though, it’s a picture of a baby. He can feel his eyebrows raise, because, who the hell even is this baby?

zayn!!!: _i mixed u and louis into a baby :D_

“Who’s the baby?” A soft, velvety voice says from behind him, and he nearly chucks the phone across the room. Nearly.

“Erm, my cousin.” Harry says quickly, locking his screen. “Her name is Melissa. Her middle name is Nancy, if you were wondering.”

Louis laughs, throwing his backpack down onto the ground near Harry’s desk, taking a seat. “I wasn’t wondering, actually, but that’s a beautiful name. Now I’m curious about her last name, H.”

Harry freezes, because Louis definitely knows he sent the fucking cards. (He makes a mental note to kick Zayn in the right arse cheek, because it’s sensitive.) “It’s Lester?” It comes out more as a question and he doesn’t even want to look up, really.

“So, Harry.” Louis says, his lips pressed into a straight, amused line. “I know you put the cards in my locker.”

Whoop, there it is.

Harry exhales, knowing that all of the blood in his body is rushing to his face. “Christ. Okay, you can, like, laugh at me or whatever. Was it Zayn?”

“No, actually. It was Liam. You’ll _never_ believe this story, babe, you have to listen, alright?” Louis waits until Harry nods, and continues. “So Liam’s basically in love with Zayn, right? So, like, he was stalking him this morning and he said he saw him push you by the locker and you were having a panic attack of some sort, and yeah, basically he spilled the beans about you trying to be all romantic and mysterious. But, yeah, Liam’s _gone_ for Zayn. Absolutely gone for, as in, no turning back anytime soon.”

Harry pushes his lips into an exaggerated pout. He thought this conversation would go more in the heartbreak type of way, but, obviously not.

“That’s kind of shitty though, because I have a lot more to give you and I wanted to give you two a day until Valentine’s Day and I thought that would make you fall in love with me?” The words are coming out quicker than he means to, but as he said, Louis does that sort of thing to him.

Louis rolls his eyes at him fondly. “Then just give them to me. They were brilliant, by the way.” He smiles, scooting his desk closer to Harry’s. (Harry’s pretty fucking sure he’s really close to passing out. Or dying. Both, really.)

“Yeah, some of them are kind of… yeah.” Harry mumbles, taking the cards from out his front pocket. He should feel ashamed right now, handing them all over to Louis in the middle of an English class because Liam fucking Payne had, as Louis put it, spilled the beans, but he feels kind of giddy and giggly.

Louis smiles, picking them from his hand. “I love these, I’m really happy you gave them to me, Harry.” His voice is high and clear, making Harry smile so big his cheeks hurt. (He can almost picture Zayn saying, “Those aren’t the only cheeks that’ll hurt tonight.”)

“Alright, let’s see. My name isn’t Sully but you can be my Boo.” He coos at the card, looking up at Harry. “Christ, you’re adorable.”

“I try.”

“You have succeeded.” Louis remarks, looking at the next card. “Are you a s’more? ‘Cause I’d love to get s’more of that dick. Wow, you and me both, H.” He says, winking.

Harry’s fingers are twitching, wanting to livetext Zayn exactly what’s happening, but he really doesn’t want his eyes to leave Louis’ giggling face. Zayn can wait.

“ _Fuck_ , Harry,” Louis stutters, holding up the card with a picture of Caprisun on it. (Harry knows that one, it made him laugh for six minutes straight and his mum had come up the stairs asking if he was okay.)  “I think this is a good time to tell you that we should probably go out next Friday? Seeing as that’s Valentine’s Day?”

Harry’s heart speeds up quickly, making him feel dizzy, “Yes. Fuck. Please. Definitely. I mean, yeah.”

Louis bursts into laughter, holding the cards up over his face. “You’re a tad eager there, yeah? Just joking, love. Anyways, I think that we should go to a movie, because that one new version of Frozen is out, did you know? It’s a sing along version, so I could show you my singing skills. I could also annoy the shit out of you because of how loud I can sing.”

Harry bites the skin on his finger, trying to hide his abnormally huge smile. “I think that sounds amazing, Lou.”

“It’s a date.” Louis agrees, moving the fringe out of his eyes.

 

xxx

 

Harry opens the door to his house and screams, very high-pitched and very girly. He doesn’t even care that he probably murdered his vocal chords, either, because he’s just so fucking excited he needs to lay on the ground and possibly make snow angels on the ground. Maybe even wank in the middle of the living room, because why the fuck not?

“Harry, dear?”

Fuck. “Yes, mum?”

Anne comes walking in slowly, a confused look on her face. “What was the scream about? Was that even you? It sounded so - I thought it was Gemma?”

Harry bites his lip, standing back up and leaning against the wall. “So, you know Louis, yeah? The one I talk about at dinner all the time?”

Her face breaks out into a grin. “Yes, what about him?”

“He asked me out and we’re going to the movies next Friday to see the sing along version of Frozen. He also called me babe and love today, so.” Harry’s voice has gone up a pitch or two and he can’t wipe the smile from his face.

“Oh, that’s wonderful! Have you told Zayn?”

“Oh my god, and you know how Zayn’s obsessed with Liam? Louis told me Liam’s obsessed with Zayn so I have to go tell him the news.”

She shakes her head fondly, “Go run along, I’ll make some tea.”

Harry runs along.

Once he gets into his room he unlocks his phone and goes to his messages, and, wow, fifty messages from Zayn and one from an unknown number.

zayn!!!: _lmao gave louis ur number m8 :) x_

unknown: _hey h, it’s louis! xxx :)_

Another freakishly girly scream erupts from deep inside of him, and he quickly replies to Louis first.

“ _hi louis! about to tell zayn the news about liam liking him back, if i don’t respond that means he killed me with his happiness. xxx_ ”

He’s about to text Zayn when Zayn calls him, so he answers and Zayn’s screaming into the phone. “Harry, you didn’t fucking answer me I’ve been pacing my room for twenty fucking minutes where the fuck _were_ you I have something to tell you and it’s really exciting, like, wow, holy fucking balls I’ve been waiting for this since fifth fucking grade, you little fucking _git_ , do you understand me?”

“Actually, no, I don’t understand you,” Harry says into the phone, “You’re speaking so fucking fast I don’t-”

“Liam put one of those god damn valentine cards in my locker, Harry. Do you want to know what it says?” The sound of crinkling paper fills the phone and then Zayn comes back.

“It says, "Simon says you have to date me" with a picture of Simon Cowell on the fucking card, and he signed his name so  _pretty_  and fuck, mate. Does this mean he actually wants to date me?”

Harry laughs into the phone, rolling his eyes. “I was actually going to tell you a story Louis told me but you went and rambled for five minutes. I’ll tell you now, alright? Okay, so Louis said Liam told him he saw us putting the cards in his locker, so that’s fucking blown, yeah? So, after that Louis told me that Liam’s obsessed with you and was stalking you so that’s how he knew. Oh, and Louis asked me out, too. We’re going to see the sing along version of Frozen.”

“How the fuck did this happen in just one day?” Zayn breathes, the sound of the paper still going, and Harry can imagine him holding the card to his chest and crying.

“This was the best shittiest idea you’ve ever had, Harry.”

“I know, man. I’m the best.”

 

xxx

 

“Erm, Zayn? Not to scare you or anything but Liam’s walking over here and he has a lot of flowers. There’s also three people from choir behind him so I’m pretty sure he’s prepared a musical number to score a date.” Harry says quickly, eyes widened in amusement.

Zayn freezes, “Jesus.”

“Oh, your eyes, your eyes, make the stars look like they’re not shining,” the three people sing, and _fuck_ , it’s like a scene of a movie. Harry’s laughing loudly into his locker, only looking when Zayn pinches his arm so hard there’s a bruise guaranteed to form within a few minutes.

“When Liam sees your face, there’s not a thing that he would change, ‘cause you’re ama _zayn_ , just the way you are.”

Harry loses it, not only because of the absolutely wonderful lyric change, but because Liam’s literally just made a huge fucking scene in the hallway and Zayn looks like a tiny toddler from how scared he looks. Liam, bless him, is handing Zayn the flowers with a huge, dorky smile on his face and the choir finally stops. He looks around, waving his hand as if to say, _show’s over, look away_ , and looks back at Zayn.

“Sorry about the huge thing, I just wanted to make it somehow special? Anyways, um, would you like to go to an art show with me this weekend?”

“That sounds absolutely _wicked_ , Liam.”

 

xxx

 

Friday’s a different story.

Harry’s dressed in a Morrissey sweater with tight black jeans, and he’s at Louis’ doorstep with fucking _Zayn_ , because apparently he’s too much of a “ball-less asshole” (according to Zayn) to go by himself.

“Right, this is what’s going to happen. You’re going to ring the doorbell, and by the time you’ve rang it I will be running down the street so it won’t seem fucking insane that I’m with you, for fuck’s sake, and then you’re going to give him the plant. After you’re in the car with him, you’re going to drive to that street over there and be like ‘oh no, Zayn needs a lift’ and you’re going to come back for me, alright?”

Harry nods. “Sir yes sir.” He steps up onto Louis’ front porch and presses his finger lightly to the doorbell, making a face.

“Just do it.” Zayn urges, rolling his eyes.

“But this is a _plant_ , Zayn. Why didn’t you tell me this was a dumb idea, they’re not even  _flowers_ -”

Zayn mutters something like “god fucking damn it, Harry” and pushes his arm.

“Just ring the doorbell, Harry.”

“But I-” He starts, but Zayn presses the doorbell and sprints across Louis’ lawn and into the street and Harry’s left with an unfinished sentence, a plant, and very shaky hands. 

Louis opens the door, smiling big with his oversized black coat, black pants, and Vans. “Hi Harry.”

“Oh hi, Louis. I brought you a plant.” He holds it out, smiling shakily. “I know they’re not flowers but-”

“It’s lovely.” Louis cuts him off, taking the small pot from his hands and backing up ever so slightly to set them on the living room table.

“I think I should kiss you right now.”

“Yeah I think you-”

And Louis kisses him. It’s warm and sweet, only a slight pressure but enough to make his whole body tingle. Their lips fit together so perfectly that all Harry can think of is that they’re puzzle pieces, made for each other, really.

“To the movies, boyfriend.” Louis yells, his smile striking.

Harry looks at Louis, smiling radiantly. “I have a Valentine’s Day mix in the car, so just know I’m not purposely trying to seduce you.”

“You don’t even have to _try_ to seduce me, Styles. I’ve been seduced since I saw the plant.”

(Harry may or may not have forgotten to pick Zayn up. Louis does that sort of thing to him.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, you seem to have reached the bottom! Thank you for reading and if you want to leave a comment or kudos, that would make me incredibly happy! 
> 
> Twitter: @delicatelouis  
> Tumblr: alwayslourry


End file.
